Memories
by GertiePie
Summary: Zander and Stevie look at an old photo album and find some old memories that Stevie would much rather keep hidden. Everybody learns a little more about Stevie. Third genre-Freindship


Memories

**I got this idea from the song Beauty Queen from the pilot episode of Pretty Little Liars. This is not a songfic though.**

"Hey Steviekins," I hear a voice behind me call. I see Zander walking up the stairs, trying to find my room. He walks into my brother's room and, I think, got hit in the face with a pillow. I grab my walkie-talkie that all of the kids here have to talk.

"Everyone, go outside of your room and, Jason, stand in front of my door. Over, "I say over the walkie-talkie.

"Kay," I hear my older sister, Alison say. After her were my older brother, Jason aka Jay, my twin brothers, Spencer and Toby, my older brother, Caleb, and my older twin brothers, Lucas and Ben.

"Stevie, I have something that your mom wanted you to show me. Now get your butt out here," He yelled.

I walked out of my room and found Zander turned around, facing Jay. I signaled to tone it down and not to tell Zander that I'm behind him. I ran, full speed, at him and grabbed him from behind, hugging him. He whipped around and saw me smirking at him. He grabbed me and lifted me into the air, spinning me at the same time. Jay and Caleb went behind Zander and picked him up, Caleb grabbing his ankles and Jay lifting him by the shoulders. I fell on top of him and saw Jay and Caleb move towards my room, then tossing us on the bed.

"Zander, what did my mom give you." I asked him.

"This," He said, holding up an old scrapbook that said S evana, the T must have fallen off.

We started on the first page. On it was a little girl with cake in her hand and all over her face, her little dirty blond hair in pigtails tied up with little pink ribbons and wearing a light pink dress with blue cake all over the front. It said:

"Our little Sparky is a little rascal, stealing her brother's cake. She is a thief."

The next page was a little Stevie in the bathroom with everything running, Tub, Sink, Shower. In the middle of it all was Stevie, completely wrapped up in toilet paper and a rubber duck balancing on her head. This one said:  
"Your little Sparky has done it again, she is into everything.

The third page showed a little girl on stage in a pink ball gown dress and a huge tiara sitting on her head. The little girl was holding a lot of money and had a giant trophy next to her. The caption was:  
Sparky brings home big, once again. Our little pageant princess. Go Sparky!

Zander looked at me. "Ok, first Sparky, why did they call you that and second, you were a pageant girl." He stared and smirked.

"First, Sparky is short for Sparkplug, as in a ball of energy, and second yes and never mention that again," I glare at him.

He just looks at me with a devious look in his eye. I go back to the book. The fourth page is a five year old girl laying on her stomach with up behind her, ankles crossed in a pink floral dress and ruffle ballerina skirt, pink. Her hair is over her shoulders in little curls. There is no caption.

The fifth is of a girl about age seven, sitting on a boy, riding him like he is her pony. She is laughing and has her hair falling lightly over her face, obscuring the face. It said" Sparky's pony boy."

The final page was of a little girl, three years old and was with a little boy the same age as her, with short black curls and brown eyes, holding her hand as they ran across the yard, Stevie in a shirt, tiara, and diaper, and the boy in a diaper, cowboy hat, and cowboy boots. They were laughing and running with each other. The caption said:"Sparky and the new neighbor, Zander having fun in the sun."

I looked at Zander, wide eyed. He said "Wait, this is something your mom gave me with it and said not to watch it until we finish looking at this." And pulls out a dvd. I put it in the tv and pressed play.

I saw me as a three year old running with Zander, laughing and twirling. We fall and I start to cry. "Oh, don't cry Sar," He says and bends down. He then falls on top of me and we start to laugh again. He was much stronger than me and tries to lifts me back up. I punch him and he lets me go. I stand up very slowly and see Luke. Luke swings me and I laugh until he puts me down. Zander trips over to me and grabs my pinkie and says Best Friends Forever. I nod. The screen goes black.

I look at Zander and we start to laugh.

* * *

At school  
Kacey walks up to me and says "Band meeting right now." And pulls me towards the band room. I walk in and see Kev, Nelly, Z, and Grace sitting the couch. Sitting on the chair is... Toby.

"Hey, Sis," He says.

"Okay, Stevie. How could you not tell me about this," Kacey explodes.

I shrug and glare at him. We simply stare at each other for an eternity. Until Nelson clears his throat and Grace looks very scared but says, "Toby said he had a loser sister. He told Molly that his sister hates her and plays the bass. He said that she will introduce her bass to his face if he told her your name."

"Toby," I glared at him.

"Sparky," He glared back.

"Wait, what did he call you" Nelson and Kacey said in unison.

"That's her family nickname. Me, Ali, Spencer, Jason, Caleb, Lucas, Ben, and our parents all call her that. She hates it, but that's why I call her it." He smirks at me.

I grab my bass and started walking towards Toby. Kevin, Zander, and Nelson noticed what I was doing, so Kevin took my bass away, Nelson took Toby out, and Zander grabbed my waist to stop me.

"Let me go, Zander. I need to teach my idiot brother a lesson, again. LET ME GO!" I screamed.

He kissed my cheek and told me to calm down, so I tried to punch him in the face. And he grabbed my fist and loosened my grip. He kissed my again and this time I didn't try to hurt him.

Toby  
My sister tried to hit me with her string-thingy, again. The last time he did that I had a black eye, a cut lip, a broken nose, and I had bruised my cheekbones.

That boy that is in with Stevie is all she ever talks about, whatever his name is.

"You, whats your name," I say pointing at the boy took he from my doom.

"Umm, Nelson." He says.

"Nelson, what's that kids name who is in there with me sister." I ask him.

"Oh, Zander. Yeah him and Stevie are best friends, that's what they say." He replies pointedly.

I nod and we go back to quiet. I look around the room at Stevie's friends. Grace and the other girl are talking about phones or something stupid like that. Nelson and whats-his-name are talking about some mad birdie video game, idiotic. And all I could here from the other room was little bits and pieces of conversation. I sighed.

"Hey Tobes, what's wrong," hear a voice behind me. Stevie was standing there, with her arm wrapped around Zandie's neck and his arm arond her waist. I looked away from them and just stared out into space.

As I was looking at her, an old memory from a couple of years ago came back.

* * *

Memory

A thirteen year old Stevie was running arond in a bathing suit. The sprinkler was out and the whole neighborhood was under the sprinkler, in the pool, or on the slip 'n' slide. Kacey, Zander, Grace (She lives arcoss the street and Molly lives next door), Molly, Kevin, and Nelson were all there. Molly and Grace were sitting in chairs on the pool deck, Kacey and her little sister were running through the sprinkler, Kevin and Nelson were hogging the slip 'n' slide, and Zander was chasing Stevie. Zander caught Stevie by the waist and carried her to the pool. She started screaming and pounding on his arms.

"Zander, put me down right now, or else you will pay. I will haunt you. I mean it, don't you dare drop me." Stevie was screaming. He dropped her, but she had grabbed his arm and pulled him in with her. He screamed like a girl while falling in with her. She held onto his neck and he held her waist.

"Zander, you idiot, I don't know how to swim. If you let me go, I will kill you," She was yelling at him again.

He dropped her and she started screaming until he lifted her up so she could stand. "Oh, whoops," She blushed.

"I just got The Stevie Baskara to blush. I am the awsomest guy on the planet," He shouted.

"If you're so awesome, you should know that awesomest isn't a word, oh smart one." She glared at him.

"Well, it's a word now that I've just made it one, oh stupid one," He joked.

"What did you just call me, oh, it's on, idiot." She lunged for him.

He escaped, but she wasn't fazed. As he was getting out of the water, she motioned for Luke, Ben, Jay, and Caleb to grab him. They all walked inside and the four boys tied Zander up to some posts, wrists and ankles. She waved them away again. Stevie got a cloth from a drawer and put it over his mouth. "Do you have any idea what's going on," she asked. He shook his head slowly. Stevie grinned back evilly.

She took a long feather and waved it under his nose. "I am going to punish you, the same way my brothers did to me. By the powerful art of tickling. I am going to go easier on you than my brothers did on me. They would tickle me till I peed, I only going to tickle you till you cry." She looked at him sweetly.

She took the feather up and down his arms, lightly. He started shaking a little bit. Then she went for his stomach. He burst and tried to laugh, but started tearing up instead. Then she hit jackpot, she got to his feet. She wasn't able to get the bottoms, but she did get in between the toes. He laughed and cried, tears spilling on his cheeks.

They came back out, Zander's face all red.

* * *

Toby  
They stared at me, I guess I zoned out for a while. Stevie took one more glare and started to walk away. Zander stopped her and dragged her back to where I was standing. "You two make up, now. You are twins, for god sakes. You have known each other since before you were born. You are twins," He said desperately.

"Yes, we are twins, and were in a hall, and you're a boy, supposedly," Stevie mocked.

"Baskara," Zander warned.

"Robbins," Stevie mimics again.

Stevie  
This time I grabbed Stevie's arm and dragged her away. "Sparks, calm down. He's just a stupid boy, why do you care what he thinks. Unless, you like him. OMG my baby sister has a wittle cwush." He said in a baby voice.

"Just because I'm smaller and younger doesn't mean I can't hurt you," I threatened.

We went back and Zander kissed me and whispered in my ear, Sorry. I nod and kiss him back.

* * *

**This chapter is a backround on Stevie's life.**  
Nobody knows how big my family is, not even Kacey or Nelson or Kevin. Zander is the only one who knows. All that the others know is that I have an older sister, Ali. I hate being the youngest. Spencer is three hours older and Toby is eight hours older. Then Jay, who is 16. Caleb is 17. Luke and Bee are 18 and Ali is 19. Spence doesn't go to the same school as I do because he is at a stupid performing arts school in Hollywood or something, but it's break for him so he gets to come home and Tobes doesn't look anything like me, so I use my mom's maiden name, Baskara, instead of my dad's name, Fielding. He is a perf boy, so I don't want to know him in school or have people link me with him. Jay goes to a private school for criminally insane, just kidding. He goes to a school called King Phillip Academy for the misunderstood. Pretty much means he is smart but isn't good at showing it. Caleb is a genius, so he graduated early and Luke and Bee are in college. Ali is on her last year of college and is going to be a nurse overseas. My mom owns her own bakery and my dad is a director. My dad directed Pretty Baby, I believe, and Stay Classy. I actually got to guest star in Stay Classy as Lulu's little sister. I loved it. Now my dad is letting me become a series regular on Stay Classy and is getting Zander in as my love interest.


End file.
